I'm Living in a Dream
by FlyHigh96
Summary: Ally can't beleive her luck! Why? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the Author- This story is dedicated to my friend Emily. She gave me this idea! I don't own Troy or Gabriella, sorry!**

So, there I was, in gym class, doing my basketball drills. Booooooorrrriiiiinnnnnnggggg… I began to sing "Gechta Head in the Game" My partner, Sydney rolled her eyes. "Here we go again…" She murmured. "Hey, that's the only way I'll even _do_ basketball, consider yourself lucky- at least I'm not breaking out into a dance." "Yeah, I'll consider something…" Sydney caught herself, and said, "Don't you dare…"

Just then, Jessica walked right past me, shoving her shoulder into mine, and said "Watch out." Jessica was my arch-enemy from day one- second grade. Now that we were all in 6th grade, it had been four horrid long years. "Ally, just let it-" But I cut her off. "Hold on one second Sydney…" I said, and I gave her the ball.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to her. "Why don't _you_ watch out?" Jessica stared at me for a long time. "Do you _really_ want to be saying that?" But before I could say something else, I was interrupted by my gym teacher. Jessica waved to me, and she smiled. UUUUUGGGHHHH…!!!! She always got _her_ way! "ALLY! SYDNEY! GET UP HERE!" Mr. Monaco shouted.

Did Mr. Monaco hear Jessica's and my talk? I really didn't want to know, but as Sydney and I walked up to the front of the gymnasium, I was about to find out.

"Ally, Sydney, why don't you show the class how to dribble the ball around the gym. This will be our next exercise." We couldn't say no, so we each nodded, and we took a basketball. Sydney went clockwise around the gym, and I went counterclockwise, so that we would meet in the middle. "Now, girls, when you two pass each other, I want you to switch the arms that you're dribbling with." _Gotcha… _I said in my mind.

I was doing pretty good, I didn't trip over my basketball once, and I was almost at the point to where I would pass Sydney. I looked over at Logan. He was looking at me! Even though there wasn't a mirror in front of me, I could tell that I was blushing. Yes, I liked Logan. He was so cute. But the only problem was that Jessica liked him, and she had a better chance. She was "popular", and I was just "normal". I wasn't a nerd, but I wasn't "Miss. All the rage" either.

They say bad accidents happen in slow motion, but this one came right at me. And I was having such a good time, my hair waving, the basketball in my hand, coming back to me every second, I felt like we were on the runway, because all eyes were on me and Sydney, except for Jessica. Her eyes were on my legs. Sydney and I were about to pass, we were about a foot away, maybe less. Just then, Jessica stuck out her new Vans shoes, out into my path, and I tripped. I tripped flat onto the side of my head, right on the hard concrete floor. I could feel everyone's jaw drop. I could just _feel_ it. But then, something worse happened. My basketball rolled over to Sydney, and _she _tripped too. She fell over stomach side, and with an "uuunnnhhh". I think that the wind was knocked out of her. Her nose smashed to the floor, and I heard a small, tiny "crack". That couldn't be good.

I groaned, and I rubbed my head. It hurt bad. It was as if somebody was playing volleyball, and my head was the ball. _And_ they were using their muscles. I thought that I had it bad, but then I looked down, and I saw that Sydney was still on the floor. She was cupping her hands to her nose, and I saw blood dripping down. But she wasn't making any noise, which worried me even more. But then I saw that she was trying to breathe. She was making short, stuffy breaths. But, I didn't know what to do. I know I wasn't the only one watching. The whole room was silent, and Sydney's short breath intakes echoed off of the walls.

After about ten long seconds, she regained her breath. "UUUUUNNNNNHHHHHHH!" I could tell that she was in excrutionating pain. So I just sat there. I didn't know what to do. Apparently, neither did anyone else.

But then, I saw Logan running up to us. Without a second to lose, he picked her up, and rushed over to the nurse's office. I looked over to where Jessica was, and I started to say "I hope you're happy," but she wasn't there anymore. She was on the other side of the room, gossiping and giggling to her friends like nothing had just happened. I gave her a long, hurtful look, and then I went to catch up with Logan and Sydney.

As I was walking out of the doors, I heard Mr. Monaco clear his throat, and say, "Uh, on with our class…"

Logan and I stayed with Sydney until the paramedics came. I was given an ice pack for my head, and as we were walking back to the gym, I figured out that this was my only chance to talk to Logan alone without little bratty Jessica. "…Um, Logan, that was really n-nice of you to help Sydney like that." Logan looked at me, and said, "I'm glad that I could help, Ally." I blushed again. _He said my name! _As we were walking towards the doors that led to the gym. I hesitated, then stopped. I certainly **DID NOT** want Jessica laughing her head off at me holding an ice pack to my head. Walking in there was like walking into the really deep part of the pool. "Um, Logan, can you tell Mr. Monaco that I had to use the bathroom?" "Sure," He said, then he smiled, "No problem.". He pushed the doors open.

"Western California Elementary." I said, "The weirdest school that I've ever been to."

**Note from the Author- Please R&R! That would help A LOT! And, don't worry, High School Musical **_**will **_**be mentioned more than once.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the Author- my friend Angie is helping me, SO DON'T FLAME US!!!**

The next day, I was sort of nervous going to school. I had a massive bruise on the side of my head. Of course, nobody laughed, except for Jessica. Jessica and her posse… Katie, Lauren, Ariana, Paige, and Natalie. Uuuggghhh… I couldn't BE-LEIVE how obnoxious they were. I knew Jessica had a secret for getting people on "her team". On the first day of school, Jessica would ask to be your friend, and slip you 10 bucks.

She even gave me a 10 at the beginning of second grade. Of course, I rejected it, and now I try to stay on the other side of Western California Elementary. Not most people are that smart, actually, I'm probably the only one. But that leads us to Angie. She's… different. Unique. Not ordinary. Most definitely. But she was nice. She had that kind of smile that makes you feel guilty. And, one of her best qualities was making super chocolate brownies, and making me laugh.

And, to give you the 411 about Sydney, she was doing fine. Some stitches were required, but she's really happy to see me. Except she wasn't the same old Sydney. I couldn't put my finger on it, but if I had to guess, she's weaker, more tired. But that really didn't worry me because her doctor probably gave her a sleeping pill to put her stitches in.

But, back to school. I spend my whole day with Angie, and I find out that she likes tons of things that I like, too. She likes old movies, Doctor Who, we both have a Wii, and, most importantly, we both have a good sense of humor. So I guess that you could call us friends. Actually -scratch that- we were close friends. And on gym days we were always partners. This fit perfectly! Since Sydney was gone, I had a new friend to keep me company, and if Jessica ever talked back to me, Angie shooed her off, saying all kinds of remarks that I wouldn't even make up by myself.

And the funny part on gym days was that Angie could see her "one true love" as she put it. But this wasn't somebody in our class. Then she could she him every single day. No, this was Mr. Monaco. I guess he was nice, a little good-looking, but he wasn't for me. Besides, his wife was expecting another baby. Angie just couldn't grasp that. But it was **soooooo** funny seeing her try!

One day, I brought Angie to the hospital to see Sydney. They clicked easily. It was fun seeing them having fun, because I knew that Sydney was always lonely 24/7 nowadays. But then, we had to leave because they were going to take some tests on Sydney to see if they had done a good job on their stitching work. I could understand that. I didn't want anyone to hurt my best friend in the whole universe.

I left worried, again. I didn't want to show anyone about how I was feeling, but I was in deep thought. Sydney was weak- maybe even weaker than the first time that I saw her. Her eye lashes fluttered. Every night, I said a prayer for her. But I just can't believe this. I can't believe any of it. From that one day in gym, which was about 2 weeks ago. It was like I was living in a dream. But the next day, Angie cheered me up.

It was a very murky and rainy day for Western California Elementary. The clouds overhead seemed to look down at us as if they were disappointed at us for some reason. I could hear thunder rumbling from inside the school. But then I saw it. A faint, little sound. I think somebody was calling my name. A girl in blue denim jeans and a Fitch top came running towards me, and she was running fast.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…!!!!!!!" **It was Angie. Now I saw why she won the track race last year. "Angie, careful! You could slip-" Too late. Angie had slipped on a puddle, and she went flying onto her stomach. She slid to a stop. Right in front of me. After about five long seconds, she looked up at me, and said "Thanks, mom."

"Anyways, look what I found!" Angie proudly held up a piece paper just like a dog held up their bone. I took it from her, and started reading. It said:

_Now's your chance to meet the one person you've been dying to meet. He's cute, yes, the one and only Zac Efron, or Troy Bolton. Come join us at 10:00 on Rose drive to meet your one true love! And enter our raffle to talk to him and spend a day with him! Hope you can join us!_

I looked up at Angie. "Oh my god." I sank down to my locker, then I jumped right back up, and yelled "I'M GOING TO MEET ZAC EFRON!!!!!!!!"

**Note from the Author- So, yea, it's got HSM in it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the Author- I can assure you that there **_**will**_** be HSM in this chapter!**

_Previously- I looked up at Angie. "Oh my god." I sank down to my locker, then I jumped right back up, and yelled "I'M GOING TO MEET ZAC EFRON!!!!!!!!"_

Quick as a mouse, I put my hand to my mouth. Angie started cracking up. "Shut u..!" But she was laughing so hard that she couldn't finish her sentence. Of course, that made me burst out laughing, too. "Angie…!" I snorted. My hands were trembling so much because I was having too much fun. Angie threw her head back and laughed even louder. This went along for about thirty seconds, and then our principal came walking down the hall.

We quickly stopped laughing, and turned to our lockers, as if we were getting books or whatever. Our principal walked past us. I exhaled. But then she came back. She looked at us, and said, "Good morning girls." I didn't know how red my face was, but I turned around, and I said, "Good morning." Angie snorted. She nodded, and turned the corner. We waited until she was in a room and I fell down bursting out in laughter. Angie sat down beside me and said, "smooth one, Ace." I sat up, and said, "you two, Snorter."

This went on until the end of lunch, and at the end of the day, I went to Angie, and asked, "When do we meet Zackipoo?" Angie stared at me, and said, "Don't do that ever again." I nodded. "Yes ma'am." Angie looked down on the piece of paper, and said, "It only says meet us at 10:00." She looked closer. "Wait, hold on…" In the fine print, she read, "Saturday the 3rd." She looked up at me. I looked up at her, and I smiled. "What?" She asked, "WHAT?" I rolled my eyes, and said "That's tomorrow, Stupid!" She looked down at her paper. "Oh. My bad…" I nudged her.

You couldn't even imagine how hard it was to get to sleep, so I didn't. I just stayed up all night looking at my clock. Then, finally, it was 7 o'clock. Of course, I usually slept until like, 9 o'clock, but in my case, I jumped right out of bed. And I wasn't even tired!

About 3 hours later, I was wearing my favorite outfit, and my mom had approved me to go. We were also picking up Angie, who was wearing _her_ favorite outfit, and _her_ mom approved for her to go. We really did have great minds.

Angie hopped into our car. "Nice shirt." We both said at the same time. I pulled out my cell phone, and I started to play some games. "Ally," Angie said, "You know Rose Drive is about five minutes away. "Yeah, I know," I said. "…And you don't need a cell phone, because it's such a short drive." I kept looking at the little cell phone screen, as if I was hipmatized, and said, "Traffic." Angie rolled her eyes.

But sadly, Angie was right and there was no traffic. Which surprised me because _I knew _that Angie and I weren't the _only_ ones who loved Zac Efron. There was Rachel and Jackie, and Nickie, and Stephanie, and Paige, and probably every girl in our school. And I knew _they_ weren't the only ones, either. I slowly put my cell phone in my purse. I was beginning to think that this whole thing was a scam, and Angie might have been in it the whole time. She could have just typed that ad she found on her computer. "Hey Angie," I began to ask. But she cut me off.

"Ok, so, where is everybody?" Angie asked. I scratched my head, and looked out of the window. "I was just about to ask you that…" I took the piece of paper from Angie, and looked at it for a long time. "Ang, where'd you get this?" "Uh, somebody e-mailed it to me." I looked at her. "…Who?" She closed her eyes. That's how she thought. "Uh… I think… Ally, I really don't know- wait a second, I know how to find out…" Her voice faded as she started digging into her big beaded bag. She took out her blackberry. "I'll check my e-mail, maybe it's still in my inbox."

I grew inpatient as she kept looking, and I started to lose hope, until… "Ok, Ally, I got it!" Angie's eye were glued to the screen. "Let's see… it says it's from… oh my gosh. DUDE! It's from Jessica!" Of course, it had to be her. Why didn't I think of that? I banged my head on the window. "Sorry, mom. I guess that you'll just have to turn the car around." Angie sighed. "Sorry Ally, I didn't think that it would be her…" "That's ok, hey maybe we can go see Sydney instead!" Angie clapped her hands together, and said, "Omg, we should totally do that!"

I strained my neck to see myself in the rearview mirror. "Hey mom, can we-" "Yes," she said, "I think that would be a great idea." She turned onto a highway. "It's only about five minutes away from here."

I took out my cell phone again, and I started to play again. "It's a long way from here." I said. Angie sighed and said, "Do two players."

**Note from the Author- Hoped you like that. Make sure that you review so that I can get ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the Author- Ok, so like I always say, reviews, please! I see a lot of people favorite-ing my chapters, but now I need reviews to along with them.**

"Wow, level six… I've never seen somebody go this far!" I cried as Angie beat level five on Blastroids." My mom pulled up to the "drive thru" of the hospital. I knew that it really wasn't called a "drive thru" but Angie and I had made it up because we had no clue what it was called.

As we pulled up, Angie had one of those "moments" where she thought that the whole world was a joke. She put on a smile, and said, "Yes, I'd like a big liver burger with a side of your finest organs, please. Oh yea, and don't forget the fries, crispy!

I started cracking up like a hyena. "Oh my gosh, Ang! Where do you come up with these jokes?!" She pointed to her head, and at that same moment, a tire car screeched. Oh my gosh, that was the funniest moment ever! Angie even started cracking up, and so did my mom. As we went into the hospital, I turned off my cell phone, and we climbed the stairs to the third floor. Why didn't we use the elevator, you ask? Because I HATE THE ELEVATOR, that's why. So Angie and I always used the stairs, and my mom took the elevator. Every time she beat us.

As we finally reached the third floor, we made our way to Sydney's room. As I opened the door, I saw way more "hope you get better soon" cards. That made me worry, but as the door creaked open, I saw Sydney picking out clothes from a drawer with no big complicated metal machines or wires going into her nose. And, she was out of her bed! Out of her bed! That made me feel so delighted to see that. I guess that it had to mean that she was feeling better!

She turned around and saw us. "Oh my gosh, Ally, Angie! Look, no crutches!" I ran up to her and squeezed her tight. "I missed you." I whispered. "Me too," Sydney said. My doctor says that my physical signs are really good, so I wanted to call you, but first I wanted to put on my new outfit. Syd stiked a pose, and twirled. It must have felt really good to get out of those crutches.

"So, uh now that I can walk, I was wondering if we could all go to the mall and shop around for a while." Sydney seemed so nice, how could I say no? Then about five minutes later, Sydney was actually in my car, oh my gosh it felt good for her and for me!

Finally, we were at the mall, and we were all looking pretty good. My mom was off somewhere with Sydney's mom, and they gave us a total of 40 to spend. We had decided to give Syd more money than us. It was only fair. We went to so many stores that day, and it was so fun!

Finally at the end of the day, we went to one last store. They had the cutest clothes. As we walked into the store, I noticed that Syd wasn't looking too good. I went over to her and asked her, "Syd are you okay?" She was a little pale. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably all the walking because I'm not used to it. Uh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back." She said, and left hastily. "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine." Angie said, but I could tell that he was worried too.

I rushed over to sunglasses rack and tried a pair on. "So, how do I look?" I waited for a reply, and I couldn't even see anything because the sunglasses were so dark. I took them off and saw that Ang was giggling. "What?" Angie snorted, "Um… dude you look like Lil' Momma!" I pressed the glasses onto her head. "LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'" I said.

We kept giggling and trying on things when I noticed that Sydney was gone for quite sometime. 15 minutes at least. Uh oh. That couldn't be good. "Angie, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check on Syd." She waved me off. Ok, well that was easy.

I rushed over to the nearest bathroom and thrust the door open. Now I was worried. As I turned the corner, I saw something so horrendous that it still haunts me today.

I **SCREAMED**. The loudest, horrifying shriek anyone's ever shrieked in the all-time history of shrieks. Sydney was lying on the floor with a bloody mouth. The tiled floor was _blood-red _and I had to hold myself from throwing up.

I shoved the door open and shouted as loud as I could, "SYDNEY'S HURT! SHE FELL! QUICK, GET AN AMNULANCE! GET AN AMBULANCE!" I started shrieking out tears and my face got all red and blotchy. Somebody came to my rescue. He said he worked part time as a paramedic and he would call for help quickly.

In about five minutes, the ladies restroom was filled with police, paramedics, and Sydney's mom with my mom holding her shaking hand. It was so crowded in there. Finally, a police escorted them out of the bathroom. But I was so small, nobody noticed I was there. I wanted to see Sydney, and **nobody **could hold me back from that.

"She's fainted. Quick, hand me the…" The conversations filled my brain and they came out as tears. I rushed over to Sydney. The tears from my eyes dropped on to her. "WAKE UP SYDNEY, WAKE UP! I NEED YOU, DON'T GIVE UP!" My face squished up and even more tears came out. Finally a paramedic rushed me out of the bathroom, were I was told to stay calm. Stay calm? Were they crazy? How could I stay calm when my first ever best friend in the whole world was hurt so bad?"

About 10 minutes came by and past when the paramedics rushed out of the room with bloody hands and red faces. They pushed a cot with Sydney in it, and hurried out of the mall. That was all I heard for a while.

**NFA- pretty intense, I know. That's why it's rated T. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

NFA- Review, people! How many times must I tell you? Lol, just do it.

I sat on my bedroom floor. I wasn't crying, but I wasn't laughing either. I just sat there thinking.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I picked it up. It was Angie. I put it on speakerphone and pressed my face against my pillow. "What do you want." I muffled into my pillow. "What? I can't hear you Ally." I sat up, my hair tangled and my palms sweaty. "I said, what do you want?" I could hear Angie swallow on the other end. "I just wanted to see how you're holding up."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I really was, or at least I thought. "Ally… no offense but you don't sound-" I clenched my fists. "Angie I said I'm FINE." It stayed quiet for a minute, and Angie spoke up. "Well then I guess I'd better leave you to your thoughts. My eyes widened. "Wait, Ang… can you come over?" More silence. "Yeah. See you in five."

Was she mad at me? She couldn't be. I was just in a bad mood because my best friend was in serious trouble- why couldn't I be? I thought of me going to school with Angie mad at me, Jessica making fun of me, and me having to go through it all without my best friend Sydney.

The door bell rang. I stood up. "I'll get it mom." I yelled across the hallway. When I reached the landing, I didn't see anyone in the window next to our door. I opened the door and to my surprise, it was a letter.

It was addressed to me, as I looked up I saw the mailman walk down the street. "Special delivery, I guess."

I picked it up and closed the door. I sat down on the couch and was about to open it when the door bell rang. It was Angie. "Hey. I stole some ice cream from my fridge, I'm sure nobody noticed.." I slumped down into the couch to face her. "Ang, I'm not getting over a break up or anything." She sat down next to me. "Yea, but this is just as bad." Before I could say, "Thanks, Ang." or, "That makes me feel waaay better." She turned to me and looked down to the letter. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" I looked down to the unopened letter. "It's, well… I don't really know-" Angie grabbed it from me. "Well then lets open it!" Well, I couldn't argue, I wanted to see too. Angie ripped it open and there was a folded piece of paper.

I took it from Angie and opened it up. Another, smaller piece of paper dropped out of the bigger piece. I snatched it before Angie could and I put it behind the bigger piece, which I read out loud:

Dear Ally,

I recently found out that Sydney fainted in the mall and I feel really stupid for annoying and bullying you guys and now I totally regret it. So, I'm inviting you to come to my party on Saturday. There's more information on the card. I hope you can make it, and I really am sorry Ally.

Love,

Jessica.

Astonished, I opened the card I was holding on to, and read that out loud as well.

**You've been invited to…**

**Jessica's Party**

**At 1256 Zepplin Road, next to the library.**

**Please RSVP by September 2, hope you can make it!**

Angie took the card from me and read it to herself again. She looked down from it and said, "I can't believe she can even spell "recently". I rolled my eyes. But then I just thought f something. I slowly put down the letter.

Angie looked at me. "So are you going to… what's wrong Ally?" "Well, I don't know anybody of Jessica's friends, and well, I don't know… I-" Angie stood up from the couch and grabbed my hand. "Ya, I know. let's go call Jessica and ask her if I can come, ok?" I smiled. "How can you read my mind?" Ang smiled. I have a gift I suppose.

NFA- Ya so uh plz review and I will be happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Angie stood up from the couch with little effort, but for me it was hard since we broke the spring last week from jumping on it too much. Karatae, I guess. She went to the table and grabbed the phone. Beep, beep, beep... She punched in seven loong digits and put the phone next to my ear. I flinched, "What are you doing?! I don't want to talk to-Hey! Jessica," I sighed, and glared up at Angie. Since I was sitting in the broken spring section of the couch I seemed a lot smaller and less defensive to Angie. I continued with my conversation. "So, do you think it would be okay if...maybe, if maybe Angie could come?" No answer. Great, my only chance to get with the popular girl and Angie blew it. Not that I even cared, but still... I heard a stressed sigh and finally Jessica spoke. "Yea, umm well see," She began, "Me and Angie-" "Angie and I is the correct term-" Angie began before I cut her off. "We're not the best of friends, but I'm willing to be your friend. I hope that means anything to you... but I guess if you have plans with Angie or something..." She used the word "Angie" so nonchalantly. I quickly broke in. "No! It's fine! Ha, ha! Yea, I'll go." Angie looked at me like I was some sort of dying fish. "But you said you wanted me to come along!" She hissed. I put my hand over the receiver end of the phone, and said, "Well, I'm only doing this to make sure that we're okay! I want to make sure that me and Jessica-" "Jessica and I," Proclaimed Angie. I cleared my throat paitiently. "Yea. Sure. If Jessica and I can still be friends... Don't worry I'll be fine." Angie looked at me as if I were lying. "You're not going to like it. She's probably just using you. I know people like that, at my old school. Almost all of them were traitors." I looked down as if I were ashamed at myself, although I still urged to go. I was about to say something when Angie's cell phone rang. She flipped it open and began to talk. "Yea, I'm coming see you at home." She walked across the carpet to her flip flops and slipped them on effortlessley. I looked at her, wondering where she was going. She also, too looked up and met my gaze, reading what my expression said. "I have to go. Dinner. Have a blast eating that ice cream," she said, pointing at the box still in my hands. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. I could tell she was aggrivated at me for not canceling that party. I hated her being mad at me. Right now, she was my only good and trustworthy friend who was not being hospitalized. I had to act fast, she was opening the screen door. Should I risk our friendship and ditch the party, or make a new friend and...and ditch my old friend? She waited there, as if reading my thoughts again, then grievingly said, "whatever," and walked out the door.

I made up my mind. I sprung up from the couch, with suprissingly little effort, and ran after her like a runaway puppy. By the time I was in my driveway, the day was nearing it's end and dusk was approaching. Orange skies lit up my yard. There she was, walking at a fast pace, going down the block. I made a quick dash for her, "Angie," She didn't turn around, keeping her pace. I used all my track muscles from two years ago and caught up with her. She spun around fast. So fast, I almost bumped into her. "What," She demanded impatiently. I guess the expression on my face was hurt, so she sighed and sat down on the dry grass. "Look, I'm sorry ok. I'm just in a crappy mood." I sat down with her. "I honestly don't think that's it," I said, looking at her. "It's the party. You don't want me to go." She looked at me as if I had finally detected a final clue. "Yes, very wise," She said as she rolled her eyes. I had made my decision. "Ang, I'm not going to Jessica's party. I don't want to risk a fight with you." She looked at me as if in a way of saying thanks. "You don't have to do that. Go, I don't really care. It's cool." She was a good mind reader, but a bad lier. "Uhhuh. Well, I'm not going." I said in a demanding voice. "That party is not gonna be the same without you." I could see her smile just a little bit. "And, they're not gonna serve snacks because they're all such anorexic freaks." Angie looked away. I thought she was mad again, but then I heard her snort. "Ohmigosh you are SO mean!" Angie chortled out. I laughed a little, too. But it was because Angie wasn't mad at me anymore. It felt so much better. I stood up and held out a hand to Ang. As she stood up, she checked her cell phone and looked pale, then snorted again. "Dude! My mom's gonna kill me!" I laughed, and so did she. After a hug, she went North and I went South. The sky was a deep and calm purple, which meant dinner time. I didn't look back at Angie, I felt strounger now and it felt good. Now, how would I explain this to Jessica?


End file.
